Lampshades in Hell
by Laterose Vale
Summary: Ron told Ginny that Harry's planning on proposing, but Ginny doesn't want to wait to find out. This is the story of how she convinced Hermione to help, and how she followed through on her mission. For Pick a quote,any quote competition by Allicat9


Lampshades in Hell

Darke Wispers

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine. All the rest is JKR's.

Author's Note: This was made for Allicat9's Pick a quote, any quote Competition . Read and Review!

"Hermione! I don't know what to do!" Ginny whined to her friend. "Hermione. Are you even listening to me?" she demanded. Hermione looked up from her book and shook her head, making her thick hair fly around wildly. "Hermione Jean Granger! Listen! Please!" she pleaded. Hermione knew she was desperate, but shook her head anyway. Ginny sighed and grabbed the annoying book that was destroying her friendship and sanity.

"Hey!" Hermione cried indignantly, her brown eyes full of frustration. "I was reading that!" Ginny snorted.

"That's the point! Besides, who reads 'A Deep Study In the History of Lampshades' for fun?" Ginny asked as though it was a crime. Maybe it was.

"I do! Did you know in 1763, the réverbères made their appearance. These were oil lamps with reflectors which were hung above the center of streets, and those were pretty much the first lampshades?" Hermione informed her friend with unhealthy excitement. Ginny almost laughed at the way her her eyes lit up and her smile pushed the skin of her cheeks in her eyes.

"Gee, that's fascinating 'Mione," Ginny said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "But, I have another fact for you. Ron hinted that Harry was going to propose, and I don't want to wait. I need to know how, when, and where!" she frowned at the thought, her hands tapping her thigh in agitation. Hermione laughed.

"So? What could you possibly do about it?" Hermione said, almost paying attention.

"_We_ are going to follow him. He'll never see it coming!" Ginny laughed rather manically. Hermione stood up, and began inching toward the door of their flat.

"_We_ are not doing anything. _You_ can do whatever you like. _I_, on the other hand, have a paper to write for S.P.E.W." She said, her hand on the handle. Ginny's eyes got a certain glint in them, and she began walking toward Hermione.

"Listen, Hermione Granger, and listen well. **There is a special place in hell for women that don't help other women.** Guess where you will go if you don't help me?" Ginny glared at her friend.

"The special place in hell?" she asked a little sarcastically. Ginny nodded.

"That's right. So, are you in?" she said, hand on her wand. Hermione paused for a moment before taking her hand off the door.

"Only if you help with my paper afterward." she negotiated. Ginny nodded.

"Reasonable. Alright! We're going to need black clothes, walkie talkies, spello-tape, Harry's cloak, Cauldron Cakes, and a grappling hook!" Ginny smiled deviously.

"I'm serious, Ron. I'm going to marry her." Harry said as Ron laughed.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just, I've never seen you so serious!" he smiled at his best friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes from the closet and caught Ginny's eye across the room. Ginny was hanging from the roof outside the window, munching on Cauldron Cakes and listening intently. She caught Hermione's movement and nodded in agreement and the boys' stupidity.

"How do you plan on proposing?" Ron asked after he'd finally calmed down.

"Plan on what?" Harry asked with a lost look on his face.

"Proposing. You know? Asking her to marry you?" he said, that stupid smirk returning to his face.

"Oh. Yeah. That. I guess I'll just ask her the next time I see her. I mean, it's not a big deal right?" he said, waving the idea off. Ron laughed aloud. Hermione's mouth dropped and Ginny started yelling.

"Not a big deal! Harry James Potter, the proposal is bigger than the wedding!" she screamed at him. At first Harry looked like he'd seen a ghost, then he slowly turned to see his girlfriend hanging outside the window.

"Ginny?" he asked, shocked that she was there. She nodded happily. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Trying to find out if you were going to propose!" she said as if it was obvious. Hermione came out of the closet, literally and in no way near figuartively, and grabbed Ron's hand.

"Hermione? You're here too?" Harry asked. "Why?" he asked.

"Ginny. She made me. I didn't want to go to that special place." she said with a shudder. Harry and Ron stared disbelievingly and Ginny wondered if there were those réverbères things in that special place in Hell. It must get pretty bright there...


End file.
